Pocky Madness
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: I renamed it! This is one of the many reasons why Itachi Massacred the Uchiha Clan. I know it sounds ... but-yeah just read it and review! Kon ne?
1. The Note

A/N: Hey Everybody

**A/N: Hey Everybody! It's me Kitsunebi Matsuri! This is my very first Fanfic to post ever so please be kind and give me some nice reviews and feedback! **

**OYK/N: Hey and I'm one of her many Partners in Crime Omnipotent Yaoi Koyote ! Foxy –chan here needs help badly!**

**A/N: Wahaaaaa! It's my first time and besides where's your fics?**

**OYK/N: In the process… Anyways if you're going to be mean I can always find Tanuki-chan maybe he will be nice to me!**

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry wanna read my story now?**

**OYK/N: Fine anyways, Kitsunebi Matsuri Doesn't own Naruto, pocky, or anything else!**

**A/N: Hey! I own lots of things like me, Tanuki-kun, you-**

**OYK/N: Never! I own me and Tanuki-chan if he ever comes here!**

**A/N: I OWN YOU BOTH SO GET USE TO IT!! GRRRRRR!!**

**OYK/N: okay fine! **

**A/N: Anyways on to the story!:**

**The Reason why Itachi Massacred the Uchiha Clan**

One day the ANBU Uchiha protégée, Itachi Uchiha, was walking down the busy streets of Konoha on his way to the clan compound after a long mission, eating his famed strawberry flavored pocky. He was on his last stick as he walked to his house.

'_such a long mission.' _Thought Itachi '_I need some more pocky' _

He got out is keys and opened the door of his house to find something off. Nobody was home. Sasuke has school, but his parents should be home. He just shrugged it off assuming they went to the party today. Right now the only thing on his mind was getting to his secret pocky stash.

As he was making his way to his stash, his pocky senses were tingling.

'_Something's wrong here' _he thought as he quickly got to his room where his pocky was.

When he looked in his room and walked to the hidden door any quickly opened. His pocky was gone.

"Noooo!!" he yelled (1) "where is it!? Who could've done this!? **I WILL MURDER WHOEVER DID THIS!!**"

Before he rushed off, he saw a note on the ground. It was addressed to him. He picked it up and read it which said:

_Itachi _

_Go to Kaoru Uchiha's house immediately!_

With that, he raced off to Kaoru's house.

(1) It has to be serious enough to get him to yell at all

TBC…

**A/N: How was it? This is a short story. Please Review! **

**OYK/N: Please or I don't get my Tanuki-chan!! Wahaaaaaa!**

**A/N: Shut Up! You can have him if they review!**

**A/N & OYK/N: Ja na! **


	2. The Discovery

**A/N: Konnichi wa Minnai**

**A/N: Konnichi wa Minnai! It's me Kitsunebi Matsuri and my other buddy in crime**

**Usagi-chan!!**

**U/N: Hei! That's Finnish for Hi!!1**

**A/N: Right anyways this is the 2nd Chapter Pocky Madness!!**

**U/N: Pocky Madness? Yum!!**

**A/N: Yeah cause the old title was way toooooooooooo looooooooooooooooooong!**

**U/N: TAKE NO PRISONERS!! ( input funny butt shake!! XD)**

**A/N: Have you had you you had your pills today?**

**U/N: Screams!! Maybe… but you're the one with the**

**pills……..kukukukuku**

**A/N: Whatever!**

**U/N: Study Study Schools Your Buddy!!**

**A/N: Is it really.**

**U/N: Bestest buddy… We're friends with benefits!**

**A/N: Than what am I!!**

**U/N: Acquaintance. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**A/N: Stranger I found off the Street!**

**U/N: That hurt. Aww yer mah feelings. You know yer my other Bestest buddy!**

**A/N: Same here!**

**(fox bunny buddy hug)**

**U/N: Yaaaaaaay….damn…**

**I/N: Can we please read the story about me and my pocky!!**

**A/N: Fine Itachi…. Will someone please do the do the Disclaimer?!**

**U/N: Wha?**

**I/N: Fine… I will do it… Kitsunebi Matsuri doesn't own Naruto, Me, my pocky, or the**

**like.**

**U/N: HAHAHAHA You own shit!**

**A/N: I OWN YOU!!**

**U/N: Never!!**

**A/N: Anyways onto the story!!**

Chapter 2

While running in the compound, Itachi noticed nobody was out, but didn't care because he was in this one- tract pocky mind. As he drew near the house, he could hear music, laughter, and other party noises.

He was a little annoyed and a whole lot of pissed about going to the party, until his pocky senses tingled again that his pocky was in danger.

How his senses were right…

He busted down the door to see all the Uchihas, except for Sasuke, partying in Kaoru's house, but what set him off the deep in was the place was littered with HIS pocky!(1)

"WHAT THE HECK(2)! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! ZAKENNAIYO(3)! Yelled Itachi as his Mangekyou Sharingan appeared spinning rapidly.

Everyone was shocked but quiet until Fugaku spoke.

"Itachi we need to talk"

"Damn straight we need to talk! Why HELL do you have all my pocky here!?"

"Son listen, you can no longer have pocky any longer. You're addicted on that stuff! So I decided to rid you of it. so we threw a party and we are eating it so not to waste food." said Fugaku.

Itachi was speechless

"Hai mokoto(4). This is for your own good." Said his Kaa-san Mikoto(5)

"So from now on, I forbid you to eat pocky!

(1)zonce again he claims his pocky!

(2) Japanese for –'Don't Fuck with me!'

(3)Japanese for – 'Yes son'

(4) His mother Mikoto

TBC…

**A/N: well how was it? This is my First fic ever so be kind!!**

**U/N: do you think Itachi will be okay?**

**A/N: If I get some reviews then you will find out next chappie!!**

**R/N: Hello Random person here… have you notice you got more talk than story?**

**A/N: Really? Oh well I will fix that next fic which will be really good!!**

**R/N: okay… Random person out!**

**U/N: who was that?**

**A/N: I have no idea… Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**U/N: yes please review so she can leave me alone… coughcrazyfoxcough**

**A/N: Foxes _DEVOUR _bunnies…**

**U/N: O.O please review!!**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but until I get more reviews on my fics and out of my writer's block, this Fic will be put on Hiatus. So please Review and give some ideas too! It helps with the writer's block. Sorry to disappoint. See you later, I hope.**

**Ja Na...**


End file.
